Divine-Demonic Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a divine-demonic being. Combination of Demon Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Hybrid Physiology. Not to be confused with Transcendent Demon Physiology. Opposite to Divine-Angelic Physiology. Also Called *Demonic Deity Mimicry/Physiology *Divine-Demon Mimicry/Physiology *Divine-Demonic Mimicry *Godly-Satanic Mimicry/Physiology *Holy-Demon Mimicry/Physiology *Holy-Devil Mimicry/Physiology *Infernal Mimicry/Physiology (Forgotten Realms) Capabilities User either is or can transform into a divine-demonic entity, granting them the powers of both divine and demonic beings such as gods and demons/devils. This type of being can either be born from a union between a god and demon, be a fusion between a god and demon/devil, or is a demon/god that somehow possesses demonic/divine powers. Divine-Demonic Entities have all the strengths and powers of both gods and devils but almost none of the weaknesses, they can use both holy and demonic powers equally with no restrictions. Their appearances can vary greatly, such as having a combination of traits of both demon and god, one with traits from neither, or even a unique appearance that doesn't fit either classification. Despite both races being divine/holy, they should not be confused with the Nephalem, which are the offspring of angels and demons. Applications *Absolute Condition *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Darkside View *Demon Soul/Devil Soul *Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation **Divine Aura/Demonic Aura **Demonic Element Manipulation/Divine Element Manipulation **Demonic Empowerment/Divine Empowerment *Demonic Source *Deity Soul *Divine Presence *Divinity *Godly Incarnation *Light-Darkness Element Manipulation **Light-Darkness Manipulation *Lightside View *Primordial Force Manipulation *Satanic Incarnation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation **Divine-Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Divine Energy Manipulation Variations * Evil Empowerment * Evil Manipulation * Magic ** Demonic Magic ** Divine Magic * Nigh Omnipotence * Sin Manipulation Associations *Asura Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Demon Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Evil Embodiment *Hybrid Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Nephalem Physiology *Neutral Embodiment *Omnimalevolence *Omnineutrality *Rakshasa Physiology *Singularity *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * May be challenged by those of equal or greater power. * May clash with Angelic Deities. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *User's demonic aspects may corrupt their mind and limit their ability to use the godly half of their powers, whether it would be permanent or temporary. Known Users Gallery Benares.png|Benares (3x3 Eyes) is known as the Divine or Holy Demon, as he is a god that fused together with countless demons and other demonic beings to become one of the most powerful beings in existence. Bayonetta Omne.png|Omne (Bayonetta 2) is the fusion of Jubileus the Creator, creator god of the universe, and Queen Sheba, ruler of Inferno, essentially making her a god-demon hybrid. Glorificus.jpg|Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a powerful demonic god from a hell dimension. Whistler_Buffy.jpg|Whistler (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the child of a demon and a higher being... Whistler_True_Form.jpg|...and thus able to assume a demonic form. Infernal.jpg|Infernals (Forgotten Realms) are the unnatural offspring of gods and demons/devils. God_or_Demon_or_Both.jpg|Tanarotte (Magicians Academy) is a hybrid of god and demon. Tiamat.png|The Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of the demonized mother goddess of the sea. Joker_H.png|Joker (Valkyrie Crusade) can be either a goddess or a demon. Oninomiko H.png|Oninomiko (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon that possesses divine powers due to being an shrine maiden. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers